Lilly Phantom & the Ghost Crew: Fearsome Four
by StellaMagic
Summary: 25 years after PP. Lilly Phantom is now carrying on her father's work in ghost-fighting, with the help of her friends Max and Carlos, and some reformed ghosts. But can she outmatch Dark Phantom and his new gang?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I own the OC.

**Ch. 1: First Day of School**

It has been twenty-five years since the Disasteroid was averted by Danny Phantom and the ghosts. Amity Park is now a futuristic city thanks to Mayor Tucker Foley and his wife Valerie. A young, teenage girl with white hair, blue eyes, and a white jumpsuit is flying over the city with a purple backpack on her. The people look up and began waving hello to her. The girl waved back at them. The girl's name is Lilith "Lilly" Fenton, daughter of Danny Phantom and Sam Manson, and she is very popular throughout the city. She flies down in front of Casper High, her dad's old school, ready to start her first day of high school. Waiting at the doors is her best friend, Maxine "Max" Foley, Tucker and Valerie's daughter, who wears a t-shirt with a pair of red pants. Lilly landed and changed into her human form, which has black hair like Jazz's hair, her dad's blue eyes, and wearing a white blouse with a purple vest and skirt.

"About time you got here, Girl," Max said jokingly, "The bell's about to ring."

"Hey, Max," Lilly giggled, "Are you ready for our first day of high school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be girl. Right now, taking on ghosts seems a lot easier than taking on the jungle of high school."

Lilly and Max walked right into the doors and through the main hallway to their lockers. Suddenly, a crowd of students were screaming and running toward the heroines. Lilly suddenly got a ghost sense and realized why the students are running away.

"Max, there's a ghost in the school!" Lilly exclaimed.

"And just when I thought today would be normal," Max smirked.

Max pressed a button on her watch, which transformed her clothes into a dark red ghost-hunting suit like her mom's, except with rocket boots.

"Time to go ghost!" Lilly shouted as she transformed.

Both she and Max were flying over to where the crowd was running from when they saw a praying mantis ghost. Lilly recognized him.

"Manny?" Lilly said, "What you doing here at school?"

"Hey, Kiddo," Manny said, "You left your bag lunch at home, so I thought I'd bring it to you."

Manny gave Lilly her lunch, and then he phased through the floor.

"Looks like another normal day for us, Lilly," Max stated as she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: High School Star**

Max and Lilly walked into their homeroom just as the first bell rang. Mr. Lancer, now in his mid-seventies, runs the classroom. Lilly sees her neighbor and friend, Carlos Baxter, at the front row. Carlos is Paulina and Dash's son, and captain of the wrestling team. He looks like his mom with her dark tan skin & petite look, but he has his dad's chin. He's had a crush on Lilly since they were ten years old. Right now, Lilly sees him as her best friend, but she shows a soft spot for him.

"Hey, Carlos," she said to him.

"Oh…L-Lilly, what a surprise to see you in here," Carlos said nervously.

"Cool. You and I are in the same class again."

Carlos blushed to what she said. Just then, a blonde girl wearing designer sunglasses and the latest designer, sleeveless dress came in. She is Diana Valencia, the Queen Bee of the school, and daughter of Roxi Valencia, the owner of the biggest tourist trade company in the city.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mr. Lancer," Diana bragged, "I just wanted to arrive to my first day of school in style."

"Just take your seat, Ms.. Valencia," Mr. Lancer said while giving a "gimme a break" look.

Then, Diana saw Max and Lilly.

"Well if it isn't my least favorite losers, Maxie Folly and Lilly Loser," she snickered.

"Didn't have time to buy a new personality, Valencia?" Max gave lip.

Diana ignored Max when she saw Carlos. She approaches him.

"Hey, Carlos, did you miss me over the summer?" Diana flirtingly asked.

Carlos just ducked his head down in embarrassment and ignored Diana. Diana pouted and sat down next to him. Max and Lilly take their seats as well.

"Welcome to Casper High, Class," Mr. Lancer introduced, "I am Mr. Lancer, your homeroom teacher. We are in for special treat for the next four years. We have a celebrity in our school, a very famous young lady…"

"You're too kind, Mr. Lancer," Diana said while thinking it's her.

"Please welcome Lilly Fenton, Daughter of Danny Phantom," Lancer introduced Lilly.

Everyone in the classroom cheered for Lilly. Diana, on the other hand, growled angrily while breaking her pencil.

"Every year is the same thing!" Diana said angrily, "Ghost girl gets the attention while I get the invisible girl treatment!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Prison Break-Out**

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, a prison was sited. In this prison, some of the most powerful and evil ghosts are being held in special cells, courtesy of the Fentons. In one cell block, it held level 10 ghosts in cells with anti-ecto shields for bars. Three of those ghosts were Vortex, Undergrowth, and the Fright Knight. Vortex is getting shocked from the Ecto-shield while trying to get out. He then angrily banged the Ecto-shield.

"Let me out!" he screamed while breathing heavy.

"Give it a rest, Vortex," Undergrowth commanded, "They are never gonna let us out of here, not after these Fenton enhancements."

A ghost guard, like the guard Vlad was disguised as in _Torrent of Terror, _stood in front of them.

"Indeed," the guard said, "None of you are getting out after the horrible deeds you have done in the Human World. You can forget about ever making parole."

"I wouldn't say that," another ghost said as he walked behind him.

The other guard took him down with a single energy blast and stole his key card.

"Who are you?" undergrowth interrogated.

The guard took his helmet off and revealing himself to be Dark Phantom, Danny's evil counterpart from _The Ultimate Enemy._

"Dark Phantom, at your service," he introduced himself as the three gasped.

Dark Phantom inserted the key card into each of their cells to deactivate the shield. An alarm suddenly went off. They see the guards at the end of the hallway with Fenton Weasels and Fenton Thermoses. Dark Phantom unleashes his Ghostly Wail onto the guards, knocking them out cold and making an exit for the four ghosts. They flew out through the opening. Guards outside were trying to shoot them down. Walker and Bullet were two of them. Unfortunately, the four ghosts managed to dodge them and zoomed out of the prison.

"We have to contact Danny right away!" Walker said as he rushed to the radio.

The Four Ghosts made it to the most desolate part of the Ghost Zone. Dark Phantom has called a meeting with his new gang.

"Why have you released us, Dark Phantom?" Vortex asked.

"And did you get out of your prison?" Undergrowth added.

"It took me twenty-five years to finally overpower the thermos," Dark Phantom replied, "As for why I released you; we are brought together by a common enemy: Danny Phantom. He has stopped our evil deeds and humiliated us. That is why I propose we work together. Alone, we were unable to defeat Danny, but if we work as one Dark Phantom Gang, we can easily overpower him and take over the human world. Is it agreed?"

Vortex and Undergrowth smiled to this proposal. The Fright Knight is smiling, but it is hard to tell with his helmet. They all want to see Danny Phantom out of the way.

"Very well," Vortex answered for them, "What will we do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Ghostly Friends**

The first day of high school went by pretty fast. Max, Carlos, and Lilly were walking to the Fenton home, which now has a bigger Op Center. Max and Carlos always enjoy stopping at Lilly's house because it's one of the coolest places to hangout.

"So are we gonna go to your house to study, Lilly?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, but why do we always study at my house?" Lilly asked, "I'm sure your homes are okay."

"Are you kidding, Girl?" Max implied, "Your home's the coolest spot in the city with your ghost gear and portal."

"Besides, we like hanging out with your ghost buddies," Carlos added.

They finally made it to the Fenton Works. Lilly opened the door to let her friends in. Waiting in the living room are her parents, Danny and Sam, who now look more grown-up, and her grandparents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, now in their late seventies.

"Hey, Sweetie, how was your first day of high school?" Sam asked her proudly.

"It went great, Mom," Lilly replied, "Everyone loved me when I walked into the classroom."

"Except for Diana Valencia, as usual," Carlos said with an annoyed look.

"What about you, Daddy?" Lilly asked her dad, "Did you fight any ghosts today?"

"N'ah, Lil," Danny informed, "It's been pretty quiet today."

Lilly sees her grandpa and grandma working on something. It's a cube-like device.

"So what invention are you working on?" Lilly asked.

"Glad you asked, Kiddo," Jack said, "This is the Fenton Level 10 Cube, a ghost trapping device guaranteed to capture even the most powerful ghost. Kind of an upgraded Fenton thermos."

"The Box Ghost was nice enough to give us the idea and to make sure we got the shape right," Maddie said.

"I can't wait to see that device in action," Max said happily.

"Anyway, we're gonna be at the Op Center to study," Lilly said.

"Sure, Lilly," Sam said,"You three are welcome to help yourselves to the fridge there."

"Thanks, Mom."

Lilly and her friends stood on top of the Transport pad as she pressed a button.

"Three to the Op Center," she said on the intercom.

A huge transport covers the trio and transports them to the Op Center upward. The Op Center now has more computer systems, weapons encased in glass, and a dining set.

"Like I said, it is way cooler here then our homes," Carlos said.

"So where are your ghost pals, Lilly?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Lilly said, "Probably planning to scare us like always. Right now, we just have to get started on our first project before next week."

They sat their books down and got out supplies. What they don't know is sneaking up on them from behind are four of Danny's ghost enemies: Skulker, Ember, Technus, and Box Ghost. They were about to sneak up and scare the trio from behind when Carlos caught them.

"Nice try, Guys!" Carlos said before they could scare them.

All four of chuckled knowing they got caught.

"We did almost get you," Technus said.

Lilly has been friends with these reformed ghosts ever since she was an infant. They formed a truce with Danny after getting attached to Lilly. They even teach about her ghost powers. Lilly floats to Skulker and hugs him.

"Hey, Skulker," she said.

"Hi, Lilly," Skulker said, "How was your first day of school?"

"It was pretty good, except Diana was trying to upstage me all day."

"I just don't get why," Ember said, "You're the most talked about kid since your old man."

"Anyway, we just need to get started on our homework, Guys," Carlos said.

Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded.

"Code red!" Jack screamed, "The Level 10 Alarm has sounded!"

"Level 10 Alarm?" Carlos raised his eyebrow.

"That alarm is set off when very powerful ghosts are heading to the Ghost Portal," Lilly stated.

"Lilly, you wait here while we help your dad," Technus ordered.

The four ghosts phase through the floor fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Dark Phantoms Attack**

Danny, Sam, Jack, Maddie, and the Ghosts gathered in the Fenton Lab with their weapons ready. The Fenton Ghost Portal suddenly opened, and coming out of the portal are Dark Phantom, Vortex, Undergrowth, and the Fright Knight.

"Long time, no see, Guys!" Danny remarked as he transformed, "A little early for your parole though."

"Full of wit as usual, Danny," Dark Phantom said, "Did you have a fun twenty-five years while we were in prison thanks to you?"

Danny fired a ghost beam at him.

"Yeah. Been working on my aim more."

All four of the ghosts charge at him angrily. Jack managed to make four direct hits on the ghost using his Fenton Bazooka. Vortex unleashed a small whirlwind on Jack and slammed him to the wall. Maddie ran up to him.

"Jack!" Maddie screamed as she tended to him.

Lilly, Max, and Carlos were watching the whole thing from the video monitor in the Op Center.

"Grandpa!" Lilly screamed.

"We gotta get down there and help," Carlos stated.

"Max, I need you to get hold of your mom and tell her what's going on," Lilly said.

"You got it, Lil," Max replied as she got out her Droid phone.

Lilly pressed a button that opens a case with Fenton weapons from the Fenton Weasel to the Fenton cubes. She took out the Jack O'Nine Tails and Specter Deflector belt while Carlos took the Fenton Ghost Peeler. Lilly turns into her Ghost self, grabs Carlos by the hand, and they both phase through the floor.

Meanwhile, the fighting was still going on. Undergrowth used his own roots to snare Sam, but Danny manages to get her free by unleashing his new energy blades, cutting his roots. This only infuriated Undergrowth as he grabbed Danny by the leg and slammed him to the floor. He then held him for the Fright Knight as he got out his sword and was about to strike Danny.

"Time for you to join our ranks as a full ghost," the Fright Knight sneered.

He was about to deliver the final blow when he was snared by the Jack O' Nine Tails. Lilly wrangle him up and slammed him to the floor.

"Get away from my Daddy, You ghostly tin can!" Lilly demanded an energy beam on the Fright Knight.

Vortex and Dark Phantom were very surprised to hear this.

"Daddy?" Vortex gasped.

"It looks like a lot has happened over the past twenty-five years," Dark Phantom said.

"Lilly's not the only thing that's a big change, Jerk!" Ember shouted out as she used her guitar to hit Dark Phantom in the head. He was in a daze for a little while, and then the four ghosts look up and see Technus, Skulker, Ember, and the Box Ghost glaring at them.

"You traitorous foursome dare interfere with our attack?" Undergrowth screamed out.

"Let's talk outside, Plant Boy!" Technus challenged as he and his friends phased through the ceiling.

Dark Phantom and his goons soon followed them angrily. Danny and Lilly both grabbed onto Carlos as they phase through the ceiling to help their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: Danny Captive**

Both teams took their fight to the air above Amity Park. Very soon, Max and her mom Val were joining the party when they flew on hover boards with Ghost Bazookas.

"Is this a private ghost party or could anyone join?" Valerie made a comeback.

"You're right on time, Val," Ember said.

"I was hoping for chance at you, Valerie," Dark Phantom said as he looked around the futuristic city, "You and your friends have done well for your hometown. Too bad I will have to burn it to the ground once me and my new allies rule over your world."

"Not gonna happen, Dark Jerk," Danny remarked.

Lilly sets Carlos down on the ground as he got out the Fenton Wrist Ray.

"Let's take care of these fantasma banditos," Carlos said.

Lilly zoomed up to join her dad and the Ghosts. Dark Phantom and the others got a good look at Lilly and saw how similar she is to her father.

"I heard that you had a daughter, Danny," he sneered, "I wonder if she's as helpless as her father."

Lilly blasts Dark Phantom with an energy blast, but it only singed him and made him angry.

"Lilly Phantom is not helpless," Lilly said.

Lilly was suddenly grabbed by one of Undergrowth's vines. Undergrowth started to observe her.

"You are the spitting image of your mother," he said, "and I like your name. Lilly."

Carlos zaps the vine with his wrist ray, hurting Undergrowth.

"Get away from the girl I love!" Carlos shouted.

Lilly looked at him with one eyebrow rising.

"Like a dear friend," Carlos finished.

Ember played her guitar, unleashing a sound wave onto the bad guys and making all four of them crash to the ground. Vortex got up and unleashed a snowy north wind on Ember, but Skulker pulled her out of the way and let Box Ghost take the chill, making him shiver. Lilly flew up to him with concern. Below, Star, now a news anchorwoman, is covering the story of the battle going on n the sky.

"Breaking news, Folks," she said on camera, "A sky battle is taking place, involving Danny Phantom, his daughter Lilly Phantom, and a bunch of ghosts. One ghost in particular is Dark Phantom, the evil counterpart of Danny, who was locked up in the Ghost Zone years ago. With are three other evil looking ghosts whom have plagued Amity Park once before. However, it likes Danny Phantom and his team has them outnumbered."

Tucker, Sam, Maddie, and Jack were at home watching the news report at the time. Technus and Box Ghost were taking on the Fright Knight and Vortex. Technus used his electric powers to pull the Fright Knight like a magnet. Then, he slammed him against the wall of the next building.

"The past is no match for the future of Technus," he made a comeback.

Box Ghost flew in front of Vortex as he made some nearby crates float.

"Feel the wrath of the newly reformed Box Ghost!" he shouted.

Vortex wasn't impressed. He zapped lighting at the Box Ghost and made him fall onto the crates.

"You're cold," he said.

Carlos blasted Vortex away for the Box Ghost. Undergrowth attacked Ember, Max, and Valerie with thorny vines, but Max and Val used Anti-Ghost machetes to cut his vines. Ember turned the dial on her guitar to the perfect setting for Undergrowth.

"Hey Plant Boy!" she shouted, "You like a few tunes? Because here comes one of my greatest hits!"

She played her guitar, creating a sound wave similar to the Ghostly Wail. Undergrowth screamed as he held his ears in pain. Danny, Lilly, and Skulker were flying towards Dark Phantom. He didn't feel intimidated though. He hid something in his cape.

"Just a little closer, Danny," she whispered to himself as Danny came close.

Suddenly, he took out what was hidden in his cape: The Fenton Ghost Cube. He aimed at Danny and sucked him in as he screamed. Everyone at the battle and at home gasped.

"A little something I stole from your lab, Danny," he bragged, "and that's not all. Vortex, now!"

Vortex got out the Fenton Portal Bazooka, aimed it at the sky, and shot a small portal at it. Dark Phantom threw the cube into the Ghost Zone with Danny in it.

"Daddy!" Lilly screamed as she broke out in tears.

"Danny!" shouted his friends, his family, and the ghosts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Lilly in Charge**

All of the people below were in massive panic as they ran and scream for their lives. Dark Phantom and the other ghosts were floating in the sky.

"Listen to that sound, Boys," Dark Phantom said, "That is the sound of our reigning victory!"

"The kind I find soothing," Vortex said.

"Let's tear up the town!" Undergrowth shouted out.

The Dark Phantom Gang flies off to terrorize the people. Lilly and her friends were hiding in a dark alley.

"We need to regroup," Skulker said, "Back to Fenton Works."

Moments later, they converge in the Fenton Lab to try and come up with a plan to catch Dark Phantom and his gang.

"We have a problem, Skulker," Technus stated, "Danny is now floating somewhere in the Ghost Zone, and Dark Phantom now has three of the most powerful ghosts as his flunkies."

"I know, and we need to come up with a plan before those ghosts destroy Amity Park and the world," Skulker said.

Then, Skulker saw Lilly crying. She was being comforted by Carlos, Max, and Ember. Skulker approaches Lilly, and she hugs him.

"It's okay, Lilly," Skulker comforted, "We'll find your dad soon, but we have to entrap Dark Phantom and his thugs first."

"Until then, it looks like you'll be carrying on your dad's duties, Kid," Val said.

"Me?" Lilly said, "I don't know. I'm not as strong as my dad."

"Lilly, you're the only one with enough power to defeat those ghosts," Ember explain, "I know you're scared and feel uneasy about being a hero like your dad, but in times like this, there's no time for fear. Amity Park and the world need a hero to stand up to any evil that will come, and you're that hero they need. You have your needs kind heart and your mom's spirited nature, things that made them heroes in the first place. You have power in you, Lil, and you are stronger than you think."

Lilly thought about what she said, and she looks at the group.

"Can I count on you guys to help me?" Lilly asked.

"Always, Kiddo," Technus said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Lilly smiled knowing her friends will be right behind her.

"I'm open to any ideas that will help against Dark Phantom," Lilly said like a true leader.

"As a ghost hunter-in-training, I have an idea, but it's gonna require you guys in a four-on-four battle," Max said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Good Ghosts vs. Bad Ghosts**

In the town square, Dark Phantom, Vortex, the Fright Knight, and Undergrowth were hovering over Tucker and the rest of the town to make their demands.

"People of Amity Park, we have a proposition for you!" Dark Phantom called out.

"What kind of proposition?" Tuckered shouted out.

"If you wish for your pathetic lives to be spared, you will make the four of us the new rulers of your world!" Vortex yelled.

"Cooperate, and we won't destroy your city!" Dark Phantom commanded, "Resist, and get use to living in a wasteland!"

Suddenly, the four ghosts heard a familiar voice calling to them. It was Skulker.

"Dark Phantom, we're calling you and your gang out!" he shouted out.

The ghosts turn around and see Skulker with Ember, Technus, and Box Ghost glaring at them while floating above the park.

"Oh please," Dark Phantom muttered, "Excuse us while we take care of some ghostly pests."

Dark Phantom and his gang flew over to the Park.

"You four rejects come back for another beating?" Vortex smirked, "Without Danny Phantom, you don't stand a chance against us."

"Wanna bet?" Ember shouted out.

Ember played her guitar and unleashed her ghost wail soundwave again. Dark Phantom and his goons dodged the attack before it could hit them. Undergrowth was coming at Box Ghost pretty fast, but he phased through the ground and hid below, frustrating Undergrowth. Technus was taking on Vortex.

"Feel the power of my lightning storm!" he screamed out.

He unleashed lightning on Technus, but he reached out his hand and absorbed the lightning. Vortex was fearfully surprised.

"Master of Electrical Technology, remember?" he snickered, "Let me give your lightning back to you."

Technus throws the lightning back at Vortex as he screams from the shocks. Ember took on the Fright Knight. She used her guitar to unleash a wave that formed two fists and knocked him off his dark steed to the ground. The Fright Knight took out his sword and swung it at Ember, but she used her guitar like a sword and fought him with it. Skulker was taking on Dark Phantom himself. Skulker tried to shoot at him with his arm weapon, but he turned into mist, flew toward Skulker, grabbed him, and threw him to the ground. Skulker is now lying on the ground unconscious.

"Give up, Skulker," Dark Phantom chuckled boastfully, "I have Danny's memories, so I know all of your tricks and tricks of your other ghost friends."

Then Lilly appeared with max and Carlos, who are armed and angry.

"I still have a few tricks you don't know, Dark Phantom," Lilly said as she glared at the evil ghost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Lilly's Special Powers**

As Lilly and Dark Phantom make their stand-off, Star and her cameraman were getting the whole fight on camera. She is shocked to see ghosts defending humans.

"It looks like Lilly has some paranormal friends backing her up, Harry?" Star said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "She has her own crew of ghosts."

"Crew of ghosts? The Ghost Crew! I like that!"

Lilly unleashed her ecto beams, but Dark Phantom turned into mist again to dodge her attack.

"Cannot hit what you can't see," he said as he turned invisible.

"Oh yes I can," Lilly said.

Lilly closed her eyes real hard, and then opened them, revealing her purple glowing eyes. From her view she can see a light blue aura in the shape of Dark Phantom. She then high kicked and punched Dark Phantom several times, causing him to lose his invisibility.

"What was that?" Dark Phantom growled angrily.

"I call it my Spectral Foresight," Lilly explained, "I can use it to detect a ghost's spectral aura even when that ghost is invisible. That's not the only power I have for you four."

Lilly inhaled deeply as Dark Phantom commanded his forces.

"Destroy the girl!" he commanded loudly.

Vortex, Undergrowth, and the Fight Knight charged at Lilly as she inhaled even more deeply. As they moved closer, Lilly finally unleashed her latest power: a purple version of the Ghostly Wail. The Soundwaves of the wail caused the Dark Phantom Gang to cover their ears (or whatever they hear with) and scream loud as they glowed purple. Lilly finally stopped a moment later, but she was about to faint when Carlos caught her. Dark Phantom angrily tried to shoot an ecto beam at her, but he's unable to unleash his energy.

"My powers have shorted out!" he yelled.

Vortex tried to zap lightning, but he's just as powerless as Dark Phantom.

"My powers shorted out, too!" he yelled.

"I call that power my Banshee Cry," Lilly explained, "It is like my dad's Ghostly Wail, but it cancels out ghost powers for the next week or so."

"A WEEK?" Undergrowth screamed, "We're gonna be powerless for a week?"

"You'll have plenty of time to recharge in the Ghost Zone," Skulker bragged.

The four wondered what Skulker meant until they saw four Fenton Ghost Cubes lined up to make a square. Val pressed the remote and opened the cubes. The four screamed as they got sucked in one at a time.

"I will be back, Lilly Phantom!" Dark Phantom screamed angrily.

The Fenton Cubes all closed as the Ghost Crew high five each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: New Team, New Beginning**

The Ghost Crew has sent Dark Phantom and his gang back to the Ghost Zone. The next day, Lilly and her friends were on the news as Star showed their pictures while reporting the whole story.

"You heard it here, Folks;" she said on TV, "Thanks to Lilly Phantom and her brave friends, now being called the Ghost Crew, our world is safe from the evil of Dark Phantom. Though Danny Phantom is missing in action, we now know that his daughter will always look out for us when evil comes our way."

Ember shuts the TV off and chuckled. Everyone watched the new clips.

"You know, Guys, I like the name of our new team," she said with a smile, "Ghost Crew does have a good ring to it."

"Indeed," Skulker replied, "But it's not over yet. We don't know where in the Ghost Zone Danny is, and Dark Phantom will be back. He may even send more evil ghosts that are at his command."

"But the Ghost Crew will be ready and waiting for anything that bandito can throw," Carlos said with a thumbs up.

"I hear that, Carlos," Max said.

Lilly wasn't listening. She is too busy thinking about her dad when Sam put her hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Lilly?" she asked with a concerned look.

"I'm okay, Mom," she replied, "I just hope that wherever Dad is, he's safe. I also hope that I do as good of job protecting everyone from evil ghosts as he did."

"Lilly, if he were here now, he'd be very proud of you for what you did today. Even though you were scared yourself, you faced those ghosts and saved everyone from Dark Phantom's rule. With your friends' at your side, we'll see your father again real soon."

Lilly smiled at her mom, knowing that she and her friends have faith in her. Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Dark Phantom has set up his new lair at Pariah's Keep after he and his new henchmen narrowly escaped Walker and his men. He's sitting on the throne of King Pariah while Vortex and th Fright Knight were trembling beneath him

"Well, Gentlemen, it seems we are faced with an even greater threat than Danny Phantom: his own daughter. "

"She seems to have real potential," Vortex said, "The girl has ghost powers not even we have."

"If we are to succeed in taking over the humans, we must eliminate her and her friends. Luckily, I recruited a few other evil ghosts after I freed myself."

Undergrowth was too busy watching the news report on Lilly Phantom. He felt enamored by her after the last encounter. He blushed and started to get dreamy-eyed.

"She does have that certain something," he said dreamily.


End file.
